The Bear Falls
by Arysta
Summary: Alternate Ending to One Bear Dances, One Bear Doesn't.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is sort of an alternate ending for the third-season episode "One Bear Dances, One Bear Doesn't

Author's Note:

This story has taken me a long time, between the "head-time" and the writing time, not to mention revision time.I sent it for beta help, as well.It's something like six months old, now.I hope someone out there enjoys it.

It is an alternate ending to the third season episode "One Bear Dances, One Bear Doesn't," where at the end, Amanda is shot.Basically, instead of pushing Lee out of the way and ducking to safety, she saves Lee's life, but is clipped by the bullet from the "bad guy's" gun.I did change the contents of the gun as I did not know the technical qualities of the darts that were referred to so briefly in the episode, and I didn't particularly want to kill her.Oh, and I guessed at how to spell Victoria Grenwich.

I'll say it again, I put a lot of work into this piece.Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated.Thanks, and I hope you enjoy my story! Standard disclaimers apply – I don't own anyone or anything related to Scarecrow and Mrs. King.

An Alternate Ending to:

One Bear Dances, One Bear Doesn't

By ACJ Leveille

[Arysta@m-l-i.com][1]

Previously in the episode: 

Amanda's mother and a Russian immigrant she had been showing around D.C. were kidnapped and taken to a warehouse.The intent was to trick the Russian scientist into giving away valuable military secrets, but Dotty overheard them talking, and called Amanda.Amanda drove over, leaving a garbled message for Lee with a secretary.She was caught, and imprisoned.Lee finally gets the message, and he, Billy, Francine and a group of agents rush to the warehouse that Amanda had located.They arrive to find a co-operative fellow (the head bad guy being nice) who tells them that someone rode off in a van.Francine questions the story, but it's obvious that they can't do anything; they have no proof Amanda is in the building.Amanda hears their voices, and then she, Dotty and Zernoff (the Russian scientist) start banging and yelling to get Lee's attention.

Our story continues:

Lee glanced once at Francine, and headed toward the source of the yelling, gun at the ready.He recognized Amanda's voice, muffled though it was._Please let her be all right, he thought.He rounded a corner, and saw a door._

A shot rang out and he ducked, jumping for cover behind a large crate.Shots were exchanged.Lee fired carefully, aiming to take out the man.The yelling had stopped, and with a small part of his mind, he worried about why.Gunshots echoed around the warehouse, and he realized that there must be other men hiding elsewhere in the crates and boxes.He fired at the five or six heads he saw peeking out. 

"Freeze!"Billy yelled.He and three other agents held guns on the shooters, and Lee breathed a sigh of relief as they slowly dropped their weapons.Billy came out and took up the weapons.

Lee turned toward the door, flinging it open.He came face to face with Amanda.

He felt the beginnings of a smile, and started to look her over quickly, making sure she was all right, when her eyes widened and she screamed "Look out!" pushing him down and twisting out of the way at the same time.The man fired right at where his chest had been.

Lee hit the floor with a thump, rolling to balance himself and head for the shooter, who was running away.Francine stared behind him, then took off after the man.

"Amanda!"He heard Dotty exclaim, and turned back.The absolute horror in the woman's voice filled him with foreboding.He knew he still had a job to do, but when he saw Amanda he forgot all about it. 

***

She was lying on the floor, her shoulder burning.Amanda looked up at Lee and tried to smile."What happened?"She asked, a bit dazed.

"Amanda," he whispered, crouching next to her.He had the same concerned look that she had seen when her Victoria Grenwich idea blew up in her face, ending with her being injected with some toxin or other.

Someone took her hand, and she glanced over at her mother. 

"Oh no," Lee whispered, "Oh no." 

"What's going on?"She asked again, twisting, trying to see what he was staring at.A sixth sense clicked in her head, and she knew."I've been shot," she got out, hissing as the pain intensified with her movement.

"We must stop the bleeding."Amanda knew that was Dr. Zernoff, the Russian scientist that had been kidnapped. 

Lee took off his jacket, balling it up and putting it on her shoulder.He leaned into it.Tears of pain cascaded down Amanda's cheeks."Billy," Lee called."We need an ambulance, NOW!"

Footsteps came nearer, and Billy's face swam over her.Amanda tried to sit up, but Lee held her on the floor."Lay still," he hissed.Billy was gone, talking into his radio.

Lee pushed the bangs off of her forehead, his eyes full of hurt… maybe fear?He pushed harder on her shoulder.

"Lee," Amanda raised her opposite hand, clutching at his sleeve desperately."Is my mother all right?"

Her mother appeared, knocking Lee off balance.He shifted obligingly."I'm here, here.The ambulance is on it's way."Amanda could hear the tell-tale wails in the distance.

Dotty brushed the tears from her eyes, crooning soothingly."It will be all right.You're going to be fine," she said.Amanda saw the fear in her eyes too. 

The siren halted, belching its last few blurts of sound.Billy ran in again, the paramedic team quick behind him."There she is," she heard, and then she was being lifted onto the stretcher, Lee still holding the jacket to her shoulder.She moaned as the movement jarred the wound, and Lee winced in sympathy.One of the paramedics looked at Lee, who handed over the jacket easily.

Amanda managed to lift her head in time to see her mother heading toward her, then Lee moved into her line of sight, taking her hand and squeezing it gently."I'm here," he said, and she forgot about her mother.He held on as the paramedics began to wheel the stretcher toward the ambulance. 

"We can take one person with us," the head paramedic announced.

Lee hopped into the ambulance as she was speaking, never once letting go of Amanda's hand.

"Young man!"Amanda could barely make out her mother's voice, but smiled at the tone.There was a peculiar buzzing in her ears…

Lee turned, talking to someone.Billy, she thought.

"Lee," she said.He turned, looking down at her, his bright eyes fixed on her face.He blurred in and out of focus and Amanda began to realize that she was cold, very, very cold.She tried to keep her teeth from chattering.

"It's all right," Lee murmured to her, "You'll be all right."He touched her cheek lightly. 

She clutched at him convulsively, trying to keep him in focus.She could barely feel his touch, her skin was freezing.She let loose one small sob and closed her eyes, trying to focus on staying warm.

***

Lee ran a hand through his hair."Amanda," he started, but then he saw that she had started to shiver.Her lips were turning blue."Hey," he started.The paramedic looked up from where he was cutting away Amanda's sweater.  
"She's going into shock," the man said, his expression turning grim.He gave up his slow, gentle clipping and ripped the shirt.He probed at her shoulder, eliciting a moan.She tried to move away from his touch.

Lee watched helplessly, clutching her hand as her teeth began to chatter.Her hand was so cold in his. 

Fresh blood seeped through her clothes, and Lee held back a wince.The paramedic gave up on the clothing and rummaged through a bunch of medical equipment.He worked quickly, and efficiently, giving her oxygen and inserting an IV needle into her hand.Somewhere along the line, Amanda passed out. 

"She'll be okay," the man said, finally, monitoring her blood pressure and holding tight to a pressure pack he had devised."She's doing very well."  
Lee saw the blood and tubing and wanted to scream that she wasn't doing well, that there had to be something else he could do, but he knew that the paramedic was right.She wasn't losing awful amounts of blood or going into cardiac arrest.Apparently, the wound wasn't even bad – all he had seen was blood, no bone.All they could do was wait. 

_Oh, Amanda, he thought, looking down at her.__Why didn't you order backup?Why didn't I check with that secretary?She had looked ferocious when he had flung open the door, then relief had shone in her eyes when she realized who it was.Dotty and the Russian hadn't seen, he remembered.She had kept them behind the door.Protected them._

_Like she protected you, Scarecrow, he told himself, thinking of the quick push she had applied to his chest.Her action had probably saved his own life, but he didn't know if the cost was fair._

The ambulance screeched to a halt, and the paramedic threw the doors open.There was a team of doctors waiting for her, as there usually was for agents injured in the field.

They gathered around the stretcher, talking amongst themselves.

Take it, Delmont," one said.Five of the doctors left, one looked at the paramedics still standing over the stretcher and pointed.The stretcher was wheeled into the trauma room.The doctor followed behind, calling over his shoulder, "Get her information, please," to the nurse who was standing beside him.Lee hadn't noticed her before; a testament to how distracted he had been. 

"Her name is Amanda King."He told her.She scribbled on the paper clipped to the board.

"Are you her husband?"She asked, looking up at him inquiringly.

"Her partner."He corrected. 

She looked puzzled, and Lee pushed his free hand through her hair."We're federal agents, and she's my assistant."He explained.

She made another mark on the chart."You're going to have to wait in the waiting room." She told him, pointing at a darkened lounge down the hallway.

"No."

"Sir, if you don't we're going to have to call security."Her mouth settled into a firm line, and Lee had no doubt she meant every word she said.He clenched his fingers into a fist.As he stalked from the room, he turned back.

"I want to be told the minute she wakes up," he ordered the nurse.She pointed once more toward the waiting room, and Lee, cursing, made his way there.

The chairs were orange plastic and hard to sit on.There were vending machines clustered in one corner, and people milling around, talking in low voices.Lee resigned himself to waiting.He shifted in the uncomfortable seat, holding his head in his hands._What have I done? _

***

"Who on earth was that young man?"Dotty wondered.She watched the ambulance turn onto the street.The lights were flashing and the siren blaring once again.She looked at the man holding her shoulders, holding her from her daughter.

"He's one of my best agents, and he'll make sure your daughter gets the best treatment, Mrs. - …" He looked at her questioningly.

"Dotty West," Dotty supplied, looking the black man over. 

"Don't worry, Mrs. West.Why don't you go get in that car there," he pointed at a sedan, "and I'll take you over to the hospital myself in just a second."

"Perhaps I could have a ride to my home," Dr. Zernoff interrupted, looking at the man.

Dotty felt a frisson of fear."Please stay with me," she asked him in a whisper.

The Russian looked down at her."Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes, yes."She affirmed.

"All right."He patted her hand, pulling it into the crook of his elbow."We will be waiting in your car, sir," he nodded to the man, and they made their way to the sedan.

Shortly enough, the man joined them again, bringing a pretty blonde woman with him.The blonde climbed into the front passenger side and perched there.Something niggled at the back of Dotty's memory – something that she thought she should remember.Had she seen that woman before somewhere?

"I'm Mr. Melrose, by the way, and this is another of my agents."He indicated the woman, then started the car and moved smoothly into the evening D.C. traffic patterns.__

The woman smiled._She looks like a piece of work, Dotty thought."My daughter… what… what's going on?" _

"She's been taken to one of the best hospitals in Alexandria, and I'm taking you there right now."Mr. Melrose assured her. 

"Who was that man?The man who went with her?"

She saw the man's eyes in the rearview mirror as he looked meaningfully at the blonde woman.

The woman's shoulders lifted with a breath, and she turned."Mrs. West, don't worry.Your daughter will get the best medical treatment available," she said."I'm Francine Desmond, by the way."She held out her hand.

Dotty took it automatically."Nice to meet you," she said."So who was that man and why did he push me out of that ambulance?I should have been the one to ride with Amanda!She's my daughter!"

Francine's smile flickered."That was Mr. Stetson, one of our best agents," she said audibly.

"So why did he jump in that ambulance?"She pressed.

"I'm sure he just wanted to make sure your daughter is okay," Mr. Melrose inserted, not taking his eyes off the road."After all, she did save his life!" 

Dotty leaned back against the seat.It was true. She fell into thoughts of Amanda.She had seemed so together that afternoon.She had been cool and calm, and had even kicked a gun out of a man's hand!She had saved that agent's life!Dotty wondered.She hadn't thought Amanda could do all of that.Come to think of it, where had Amanda learned to do that, she wondered.The Amanda she had seen in that blank little room bore little resemblance to the daughter she saw on a daily basis.She had known exactly what she was doing, Dotty realized.

"Oh Amanda," she breathed, "What have you gotten yourself into?" 

She thought of the worried young man who had climbed into the ambulance, clutching her daughter's hand the whole way.Somehow, she knew he was the key to this. 

He had known Amanda.He was a spy.Amanda's new abilities.One by one, the pieces began to fit together.Her all-nighters, her mysterious new job.Who had ever seen a film by IFF anyway? Suddenly it was so clear…. That woman, Francine, had come to the house before.She had been a client of Amanda's, or so Amanda had said.It was all too clear what she was really – a co-worker of her daughter's.

"We're here." Francine announced as the sedan slid into a parking slot.Dotty forced all thoughts of Amanda's dupilicity from her mind.The hospital loomed above them, gray and cold.Dotty shivered as she thought of what might be happening to her daughter inside there.She started walking, Zernoff and the two federal agents following behind.

***

Lee saw them as they came into the waiting room.Dotty was frowning, and looked worried._Her daughter's been shot, he told himself.__Of course she's worried! _

Billy, Francine, and the Russian they had been sent to rescue were behind her, and they quickly pointed the woman toward him.Lee groaned.He didn't want to have to deal with secrets now.

He plastered a smile on his face and stood up.

"Mr. Stetson," Amanda's mother marched up to him, a frown on her face."How is my daughter?"

"Umm…" He was lost for words.Lee had seen Amanda's mother many times, but he had never, until now, thought of her as imposing.He looked at Billy.

"Scarecrow, how's Amanda?"He barked.Lee could tell he was worried, too.Even Francine was watching with interest.

He exhaled."She'll be fine, they think.The bullet cut a furrow in her shoulder, but didn't hit anything, last I heard."He shot a black look toward the trauma room."They won't tell me anything," he growled.

Francine eyed the desk at the nurses station, where several large-armed women hovered."I'll just go see if I can find a nurse or something, okay?" 

"Why don't you do that," Lee suggested.She turned on her heel and stalked toward the nurse's center.

"Is she going to be all right?"Dotty questioned.

"She'll be fine," Lee assured her, then turned to his boss."Look, Billy, you've got to get them to let me in there.I don't want Amanda waking up alone."  
He glanced at Dotty, who seemed to be listening with great interest.She sat back on her heels."When did you and my daughter meet, young man?" 

Lee gulped.Is this what Amanda has to go through every day, he wondered? _I hate this! "We talked some on the way over here."He took Dotty's elbow and led her over to a seat."Why don't you just sit down here while I talk with Mr. Melrose."_

Dotty opened her mouth as if to argue, but Lee turned away before she got the chance to speak.

Just as Lee neared Billy, Francine came back down the hallway, her face stiff."They don't like me asking about her because I'm not family," she reported. 

"So you didn't get anything either?"Lee felt like cursing.He glanced over at the trauma room, but the doors were still and it was quiet.Dotty drifted to his elbow, listening intently.

"I didn't say that," Francine said with a catlike smile."According to the charts, they're patching her up now.She'll be going to a recovery room soon."

"When can I see her?"Dotty asked.

"It won't be long Mrs. West."Francine informed her.

As she spoke, the doors swung open and a gurney was wheeled out.Lee rushed forward, but was pushed back by the orderly."We're taking her to recovery, sir," said the nurse he had spoken to earlier."When her doctor says it's all right, you can come and visit."They strode past him without stopping, heading for the elevator.

Lee growled and yelled after them, heedless of the crowded hallway."Who's her doctor?"

"Dr. Delmont," the woman's voice floated back to him. 

"Delmont, right," he repeated, glancing, trying to find a nurse.He grabbed one.She was tall and thin.A brunette.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes wary. 

"I'm looking for Dr. Delmont." 

"I think he's busy.Would you like me to tell him you're looking for him?"

Lee just looked at her.She waited patiently."Yes," he bit out.

She nodded and walked away.Lee returned to the waiting room, his hands in his pockets.

"Scarecrow, I think you need to sit down," Billy told him as soon as he saw him.Lee bared his teeth in a grimace, but complied, seating himself beside Dotty.

She reached over and laid a slender hand on his arm."Thank you for worrying about my Amanda," she said softly."Thank you for saving our lives today."

Lee looked at her, and saw Amanda in her.There was a knowledge, a certainty there.An utter peacefulness.As if she knew everything and was content to wait and worry, he thought, though he knew it to be impossible.He thought of the boys._The boys!He searched for a clock.It was almost two thirty.Surely they would be getting home soon.He searched frantically for a way to prompt Dotty's memory of them._

"I appreciate that.I hate that she got shot, Mrs. West," he said with an attempt at a debonair smile."Is there anyone else that should be informed?A husband, perhaps?"

"No, not…- " Dotty's hand flew to her mouth."The boys!Oh, Mr. Stetson, thank you again, if I had let those boys come home alone!"She stood up, rummaging in her purse, then turned to him.Lee held up a quarter.She took it, mumbling thank you, and headed for the bank of pay phones against the far wall. 

Lee watched her dial and looked away.Billy and Francine were watching him.He smiled for their benefit, then went back to worrying.

"There he is," he heard after a time.It was the nurse he had talked to.She nodded to the doctor she had been escorting, and left.The doctor came forward, hand extended.He was short and almost bald, and his scrubs were splattered with blood.

The sight almost made Lee sick, though he had seen plenty in his career._How much of it, he wondered, __was Amanda's?_

"Dr. Delmont," he shook the man's hand.

"And you are?"

"My name is Lee Stetson."He supplied.

"Ah..."The man looked at the chart he was holding."I see here you came in with Mrs. King."

"How's she doing?"Lee felt a presence at his shoulder, and looked around to see Billy and Francine flanking him.Dotty was rushing over, as well.Zernoff was right behind her. 

Lee rolled his eyes."This is my superior, Mr. Melrose, and my co-worker, Francine."He pointed at Amanda's mother."She's Mrs. King's mother." 

"Oh," the doctor said, re-orienting himself."Then I should be talking to her."He sounded doubtful.

Billy stepped in, flashing his badge."Speak freely.How is she?"

The doctor looked like he was going to balk, but Billy's tone seemed to convince him."She's going to be all right.We'll keep her overnight to make sure, and give her some antibiotics, but she'll be fine."He looked at the gathering."She'll need help for a little while, carrying things around the house, that sort of thing." 

"Don't worry about that," Dotty spoke up."I can take care of her." 

"Good."The doctor said."You can see her, she's in recovery room six, on the next floor up."He turned to leave. 

"Wait," Lee grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back."Is her arm going to be okay?There isn't any nerve damage or anything, is there?"

The doctor eyed him."Not that I could tell.There will probably be some stiffness for a few weeks, though, while she heals.If that's all...…" he hinted broadly.Lee let go of his coat, and looked around.

Billy and Francine, led by Dotty, were already waiting for him by the elevator.He walked swiftly to catch up to them."I'll wait here," Zernoff called.Lee nodded once before the heavy sheet doors slid shut.

The elevator sped up to the floor, and soon enough they were all dumped into the much-quieter recovery area of the hospital. 

"Can I help you?"A nurse inquired from the desk situated directly in front of the elevator doors. 

"We're looking for Amanda King's room."Francine said.

"She's in room six," she said, after consulting the chart.She looked them over, skeptical."Are you all family?" 

"Yes," Lee said smoothly.He glanced at Billy, who looked stunned."He's an uncle by marriage."He said, thumbing toward him.

Billy shrugged and followed the other three as they headed down the hallway.Dotty stopped outside the door, hand on the knob, looking at the trio of government officials. 

"Look, this is just weird. You all feel this bad about her getting shot?"She asked, incredulous.

Billy, Lee and Francine nodded solemnly.

Dotty sighed, and opened the door.

The hospital room was dimly lit, and Amanda was the only occupant.They had her propped up in bed, and hooked to the IV rig were two fluid bags.Lee moved closer and read the labels. Dextrose.An antibiotic.Both acceptable.

As they got closer to the bed, Amanda seemed to wake up, her head twisting slightly.Her eyes opened, and she saw them all.A smile crossed her face. 

For the first time in two hours, Lee Stetson felt himself relax.If Amanda could smile like that, she really was going to be all right.

"What are you doing here?"She asked, looking right at Lee, then at Billy and Francine. 

Dotty assumed that she was speaking to her."Amanda, dear, I would have been in the trauma room with you if they had let me," she said dryly.

Lee nodded, echoing the sentiment.

Dotty pulled a chair up, sitting in it, gently taking Amanda's free hand in her own. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, mother, I'm fine."She flexed her shoulder gingerly, wincing a bit with the pain."It hurts, but the doctor says that I'm going to be fine in a few days."

"It's going to be a little longer than a few days," Lee couldn't help but say."At least a couple of weeks."He looked closely at her."What the hell did you think you were doing!?"He closed the distance between himself and the hospital bed, glaring down at her.

"Mr. Stetson!"Dotty exclaimed, pushing her way between the irate man and her daughter. 

Amanda struggled to right herself in the bed."Mother, that's all right."She looked at Lee."I'm sure Mr. Stetson was very worried about me, and is very relieved to hear that I'm all right."

Lee griped the metal rail of the bed tightly."Yes, that's it," he said through his teeth.

"That still doesn't make it right."She turned to Lee."You've been shot, Amanda, and his yelling at you can't be good for your recovery!I'd like you to leave, Mr. Stetson."

"Wait, mother!"Amanda raised a hand."Could I please talk to Mr. Stetson alone for a minute?"She looked at the crowd gathered in her hospital room.

Billy nodded, motioning to Francine.They walked out.Dotty followed after a few seconds, but she didn't seem happy about it.

Lee let loose once the door was shut."Why didn't you duck, damn it!You knew that guy had a gun!"

Amanda smiled wanly."I guess I just didn't think about it."

"Didn't think about it!"Lee turned suddenly, running his hand through his hair. "Amanda, you almost got yourself killed!"

"I saved your life, didn't I?"She asked gently. 

Lee hung his head.She was right."Yes, you saved my life.Again."

She smiled back at him, reaching for his hand."I'll be all right.I'll be out of here soon."She looked toward the door."Do you think Billy will give me some time to recover?"

"Don't worry, you won't see the field again until our medics clear you," he said grimly.

They sat in silence for a brief period.Lee enjoyed the fact that Amanda was all right, Amanda enjoying the fact that she had managed to defuse the situation.

"Are you going manage at home?"He asked.

She patted his arm."I'll be fine.Mother and the boys will help me."

Lee waited another moment, putting off the inevitable."I'll go tell your mother she can come back in here.I'll see you later?"

Amanda nodded."Of course.I expect that you'll at least have to debrief us, right?"

"That's true," Lee said as he opened the door."I'll see you then," he promised, and left. 

***

Amanda watched the door close behind him and exhaled.She twisted, trying to get comfortable.She wondered absently if it was possible to be comfortable with a bullet wound.

"Mrs. King, we're going to have to arrange a time for you to come in for debriefing," Billy said, unwittingly echoing her own comment of a few minutes earlier. 

"Yes, sir."

Billy turned to Amanda's mother."You as well, ma'am.We will call you tomorrow to arrange a time.We'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."He said, turning and leaving the room. 

"Bye, Mrs. King," Francine said as she shut the door.

The mother and daughter watched after her, then sighed at the same time.They looked at each other and laughed.

Dotty sat down on the end of the bed."How do you feel, Amanda?" 

"I'm good, mother.Tired."She smothered a yawn."Are you all right, though?"

"I'm fine."Dotty answered."Why on earth did you jump in front of that gun like that?" 

"Mother, I hardly jumped in front of it, I just…forgot to duck."Amanda tried to explain.She couldn't very well say that all she had been concerned about was saving Lee's life, could she?

"You scared me."Dotty said, gently hugging her daughter."Now, how do you know this agent?"

"What do you mean?"Amanda asked.Dotty West could probably out-interrogate a Russian general if she put her mind to it, a fact her daughter knew well.

"Dear," her mother began, "I'm not stupid.I don't know how or when you met him, or anything about him, for that matter, but it's quite obvious that you and that Mr. Stetson know each other!" 

Amanda felt light-headed, even through the drugging haze of the pain-killers.She opened her mouth, sluggishly searching for something, anything, to convince her mother that it wasn't true.

Dotty held up her hand."No more lies," she said.Amanda instantly fell silent."I know that now is not the time for this discussion, but I wanted to tell you I knew."She paused for a moment to gather as much of her daughter as she could into a gentle hug."I'm sure it has been difficult, hiding this secret from us." 

Amanda debated, just for a moment, protesting again.She knew that if she worked hard enough, she could convince her mother that she had been imagining things in all the chaos, but she couldn't.She found she didn't have the energy – or the inclination.She hung her head."It's been so hard," she whispered, and the tears began to 

trickle down her cheeks.

"Oh, darling," her mother enfolded her in her arms."I know you had a good reason for this. I know you Amanda.

Amanda sniffled, feeling lost and childish."It was to protect you," she said.It came out in a whisper.She clung to her mother."It's so dangerous, being a spy." 

Her mother laughed."You always did want to be a spy, didn't you?"

Amanda found herself laughing too, then hiccupping, wincing at the pain that shot through her shoulder. 

"You're still my baby, Amanda, and although I would never dream of interfering in your life, I wanted to make sure you understood that you didn't have to lie to me anymore." She gently lifted Amanda's chin.Her eyes were dark and serious."I'll keep your secret,"she told her daughter.

"I know," Amanda choked out, wiping her eyes."I don't know why I'm crying."She looked at the bags hanging on the IV stand beside her bed."It must be all the medicine they have me on. I'm bawling like a baby…" she trailed off, still sniffing.

Dotty released her, "I'm not going to question you about this anymore.In fact, I'm not even going to talk about it.When you're ready to discuss it, I'll listen."She smiled, and Amanda smiled back, a tremendous weight lifted from her shoulders."Besides," her mother continued."I want to know all about this Stetson, and how you know him.Where did you two meet?And that Francine!Is she ever a ripe one!"

"Um...Mother?"Amanda interrupted.

"Yes, Amanda?" 

"What about the boys?" she asked.

Dotty stood, eyes flying to her watch."Oh, I almost forgot!I have to get home!I had Mrs. Smirten go by about the time they got home, but they're probably scared to death.We'll talk about this later.Do you think that one of the agents can drive me over to pick them up?"

Amanda looked out the door."I'm sure someone would,"she assured.

"Well, take care then, Amanda.I'll bring the boys by later."She rolled her eyes."Bullet wound.They'll be fascinated!"She paused one last time, with a cat-like smile painted on her face."By the way, Amanda.You have good taste.Got that from me, I expect."

Amanda laughed weakly as her mother went through the door.

***

Lee popped up at Amanda's window at four o'clock the next day.

"Come on in," she called with a little laugh.Francine had warned her earlier to expect him.

He obeyed."Is it safe?"He asked, almost whispering.He swallowed hard when he saw her, propped up on a huge heap of pillows on her couch.She looked so pale, he thought.

"Philip and Jamie are at a friend's house, and mother is out shopping," she informed him.

"Oh."He came into the room, squatting down next to her."How are you doing?"

She shifted in the pile of pillows."I'm all right.The doctor said it was just a scratch.'Barely qualifies as a gunshot wound,'" she quoted with a laugh.

Lee shifted uncomfortably."He gave you something for the pain?"

She nodded."Two little yellow pills every six hours, preferably with food."

Silence descended.Lee was once more assaulted by the thoughts that had been circling in his head for the past two days.Amanda had been hurt.She had two kids, and a mother, and none of them knew what she did during the day.Just thinking off all the times they she had been – with him – dodging bullets, made him shudder. This job was too dangerous for her.That was the only conclusion he could come to.Somehow, though, he found he didn't want her to quit the business.

"I just came by...…" he started, shaking himself out of his introspection.

"Because Mr. Melrose told you to," she finished.He didn't like the look on her face – was it disappointment?

"Hey, I wanted to make sure you were okay!"He protested.

"I'm fine," she assured him once more.

"So...we caught the guy," he said after a moment.

"Francine told me," Amanda informed him."She came over to debrief me earlier today." 

Lee cracked a smile."I know. I waited in the car." He looked out the window."You have a lot of curious neighbors." 

Amanda winced in sympathy.

"Well," Lee said, standing up, "I'd better be going." He glanced around the room.He was never completely at ease in Amanda's home.Dotty or the boys had the most arcane sense of timing…

"I'm glad you're all right," she said quietly."I wish they would tell you how much a scratch hurts, though!"She joked, flexing her shoulder a bit.

"It's a hazard of being in this business," he reminded her."Are you sure you want to keep being an agent?"

Her eyes locked with his in an instant."Are you kidding?I'm not the one whose life got saved yesterday, mister!I think you need me!"She lay back against the pillows, grumbling under her breath.

Lee breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing until that moment just how scared he had been."I'm glad to hear that," he said.

Just then a car pulled up in the driveway.Amanda's mother was home.Amanda got a panicked look on her face and started shooing him out the door.

With a wry smile, getting used to the treatment by now, Lee turned for the door.He stopped, remembering something.He dug in his pants pocket.He handed something to her, folding her fingers over it."Thanks for saving my life," he said, and ducked out the door.

Amanda managed to look calm when her mother came in through the side door carrying two brown bags of groceries.She lay back carefully against the pillows and tried to look like she was resting.Her mother hadn't mentioned her revelation again, and she had no intention of re-starting the discussion.She simply wasn't up to it.She hadn't told Lee about it, either. 

She looked at the object in her hand when her mother went out for a second trip.

It was a small metal ball.She rolled it around in her fingers, wondering._The bullet_, she realized.

"Oh, Lee," she said, sighing.

"Did you say something, dear?"Her mother asked, coming in the door.

"No, Mother," Amanda said, closing her eyes to rest.She held the bullet tightly in her hand as she fell asleep. 

***

Dotty smiled as she watched her daughter fall asleep.The painkillers she was taking made her tired, but she needed the rest.

As she watched, Amanda twisted.Her hand fell open as she moved, and something dropped, rolling on the carpet.  
She bent slowly, picking the object up.She gasped."A bullet!"

Shaking her head, she put the ball back in Amanda's fist."In my day, they gave flowers."

THE END

AFTERWORD

The "chapter" following this story is actually the short, introspective scene where Lee retrieves the bullet he gave Amanda.I wanted to write this scene, as I think it is important, but it didn't fit the tone I desired for this piece.Therefore – you'll find it separately.Hope you enjoy! Please review if you read this!

   [1]: mailto:Arysta@m-l-i.com



	2. Bonus Scene

Lee Stetson stepped quickly into the room, moving aside the bright yellow ribbon marking the police scene

Supplementary Scene/Bonus Scene

Lee Stetson stepped quickly into the room, moving aside the bright yellow ribbon marking the police scene.He stood over where she had fallen.There was still blood on the floor.

They had gotten the man who shot her.Lee felt like he wanted to go a round or three with him, but he had looked sick enough when he heard who he hit.

He thought about Amanda.She had been so pale, lying there in the hospital bed, yet still spunky. He had left her, knowing with each step he took away from the door of her hospital room that had it been him in there, they would have had to drag her away.It was hard to miss her devotion. 

His jaw clenched.Her devotion had nearly cost her her life today.She admitted herself – she just didn't think about getting out of the way once he was safe. 

His eyes followed the outline of the bloodstain.A little bullet, a little wound.She … they… had gotten very lucky.He wondered absently why he never felt these fears when he got shot.Of course, Amanda wasn't an agent, she was a civilian.

He didn't envy Amanda her recuperation time, either.Lee had driven her mother back to her house, and had dealt with some very pointed – and right on – questions.Dotty hadn't liked it when he had just ignored her, but he wasn't going to be the one to break Amanda's secret.He had arranged for Amanda's car to be brought to the house, too.Then he had driven over to the warehouse.

He found himself searching the walls, following the path the bullet had to have taken.A small tear in the wood, a small hole.Ah, he found it. 

He strode over, slowly opening the swiss army knife he always carried.He dug the bullet out of the wall.The metal ball fell into his hand with a small plop, heavy than it had any right to be.

Lee crouched there, staring at the object.It didn't seem right that something so miniscule had caused her such pain, but Lee knew firsthand how bullet wounds felt.

He stood, still holding the bullet.He looked around the room.It was empty, deserted.After a minute or so he slide the bullet into his pocket and left. 

He stepped around the bloodstain on his way out.

The End


End file.
